Foe Tha Love of!
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: Heero has been out of Hilde's life for six long months. LEMON


_Authors Notes: For those of you who clicked on my story, prepare for my best work yet, first I would like to thank Zeros Lost Soul who is the only other author who wrote a Heero x Hilde Lemon fic. Thank yous goes to those who read this. I love this pairing and anyone who doesn't can go to hell for all i care. Thanks again _

A young blue haired woman sat on her couch, desperately awaiting the return of her beloved. She smiled at a picture of him next to her. Tall, strong, brown haired, blue eyed, perfect soldier. A mid-twenties year old man was dropped off in front of a suburbian house. A Mercedes Benz shot out as soon as he was clear of any thing that might hit him. He continued to walk toward his home and toward his wife. Heero Yuy knocked on the front door and it was answered by the only woman he ever loved and would probaly ever love. Hilde Schbeiker Yuy opened the door and threw her arms around the perfect soldier. Tears fell from her beautiful eyes as it was not just a dream anymore, he finally returned from the L1 Colony Cluster. Heero had been gone for over six months and she could barely contain herself when he told her that he was returning. Heero didn't give her an answer to why he was going to L1, but she figured it had something to do with his mother. She and her son had recently regained contact and Heero went to visit her. Hilde Yuy took her husbands hand and bought him to the back of their house. Where Hilde had a little suprise for her man. She slowly creaked open the door and slipped in. She seductively pointed to Heero and gestered for him to come to her. Heero raised his eyebrow and almost kicked the door open. He thought he would see something strange, but all he saw was his plain bedroom, but no Hilde.

"Baby, where did you go?" The perfect soldier asked. He saw the bathroom door slightly opened and knew that is where his wife was.

"Don't come in, Heero," Hilde said sternly. Heero did as he was told and sat on the bed, waiting for Hilde to come out. Five minutes passed before her voice came out of the bathroom, he also head running water. "Ok, Heero, come in." Hilde said, which made the perfect soldier the happiest man on the Earth and Colonies. He opened the door and saw Hilde in their shower. Hilde pointed at him and, again, seductively, gestured for him to come to her. Heero quickly stripped himself of his blue jeans and green tanktop and stepped into the shower. His eyes went wide with shock. He had never seen Hilde so beautiful before, even on their wedding day, she wasn't even in the same league as she was now. Heero wrapped his powerful arms around her slim body and looked deep into her eyes, trying to see into her very mind and soul. He kissed her with a fiery passion, his hands moving about her body. Hilde broke to kiss for air and rested her head on Heero's chest. She closed her eyes and imagined that they were the only people in the world, nothing else mattered to her and from what she could tell, Heero either. She smiled when Heero began to play with strands of her hair. He moved down slowly and kissed her neck, causing a light moan to escape Hilde's lips. Heero slid his hands down the crease in her back and they cupped her butt. He effortlessly picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck to support her small body. Heero slid his hands up her front and cupped her breasts. Hilde moaned and again and began slightly aroused. She could feel her husband's arousal already. Heero kissed Hilde's neck again and placed butterfly kissed until he got to her chest. He glanced at her chest and kissed the outline of her right nipple causing Hilde to moan louder, but it still wasn't loud enough to satisfy Heero, but Hilde had the remedy for that. Hilde kissed Heero quickly and removed her arms from his neck. She slid down his powerful frame and got on her knees. Heero's eyes went wide as she took his length into her hand. She slowly stroked him at first and kissed his head, senting shivers down his spine. Goosebumps appeared over the perfect soldier's body and he became much more aroused than he thought was possible. God! Hilde knew how to get his motor running. Hilde continued to stroke him, it was driving him insane. He was like butter that never failed to melt in Hilde's hands. Hilde began to lick up and down his member, paying special attention to the underside. Heero moaned loudly at this feeling, it was like fire was in his veins. Hilde licked the sides until his member was completely soaked. Heero shuttered when she stopped her ravashing of his body. She held the base of his member with thumb and index finger and looked up at her husband, with a hungry look on her face. Heero nodded and Hilde took the perfect soldier into her mouth. Heero nearly passed out with pure bliss, a feeling that put a twisted look upon his face. He gasped loudly and moaned at the same time. It sounded like a goose was being strangled. She took as much of him as she could before his head was touching her uvula. She quickly licked the sides, not taking Heero out of her mouth and began to bob on him. Jesus! Heero loved this woman and her blowjobs. They both drove him crazy, he would do anything for either of them. Hilde removed her mouth from her husband and quickly kissed his head before taking him back in. Heero lurched forward and moaned loudly. Hilde looked up and gave her husband a worried look, Heero grinned and took him out of her mouth. He forced her on her feet and held her shoulders firmly, but gently.

"Let's see how you like it," Heero said gruffly. He threw her against the bathroom wall. Her butt was slightly out allowing Heero to admire her every curve and aspect. Heero slapped Hilde's butt and slid his fingers between her legs. Hilde moaned slightly at the feeling of Heero playing with her. Heero placed three of his fingers on her butt and his middle finger was playing with her making her much more wet than she even thought she could get. Heero kissed her shoulder then her neck. Making small swirling motions as he proceded. Hilde moaned as Heero continued to tease her. Heero slowly slid his finger in and out of his wife, causing her to blush heavily. Heero removed his hand from her entrance and swirled it around her labia. Hilde moaned loudly and grew slightly angry, this was a whole new level of what she was doing to him. Hilde moaned Heeros name as he spanked her again and grabbed her breasts. He pinched her nipple and whispered something dirty in her ear. Heero swirled his thumb around her clit and Hilde moaned loudly as she came into Heero's waiting hand. Heero licked his fingers clean of Hilde's juices and kissed the back of neck causing her to shutter just as Heero did.

'Bedroom?" Hilde asked quickly before kissing Heero firmly. Heero nodded and picked her up. Heero kicked open the bathroom door and ran to their bed. They quickly kissed before Heero dropped Hilde on the bed. Hilde licked her lips and Heero smiled more evily than ever before. He crawled ontop of her and kissed her passionately again.

"What do you want Hilde?" Heero asked. Hilde smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Heero's neck.

"A baby," Hilde answered. Heero smiled and spread Hilde's legs. She nodded and Heero gently pushed into her. Hilde moaned loudly as Heero went into her. Hilde's walls tightened around Heero and he gasped as they did so. Heero began to slowly move in and out of Hilde building up a rhythm. Hilde moaned loudly as Heero's member massaged her sore inner muscles. Heero and Hilde kissed with more passion and love than ever before. Heero slid his hands down her body and cupped her breasts. Hilde wrapped her legs around Heeros waist as he continued to thrust into her at an amazing pace. Heero removed his hands from her breasts and Hilde rolled them over so she was on top riding him like a rodeo bull. Heero wrapped his hands around her waist and rubbed her butt. His fingers moved slightly lower and began to play with her opening while she moved on top of him. Heero thrusted into the beauty a few more times and Hilde threw her head back as she rode out her orgasm. Heero shot his seed deep into Hilde and moaned loudly as he did so. Heero picked himself up and kissed Hilde passionately. Hilde smiled brightly and removed Heero from her. She rolled next to him and held his hand tightly.

"Thank you," she mouthed before kissing his nose. Heero smiled and got on top of her ready for round two.

_first of the fallen_


End file.
